1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cuff links. More particularly, this invention pertains to a cuff link that includes an interchangeable design feature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High fashion, elegant cuff links enjoy a limited market due to their expense. This is particularly unfortunate as cuff links are most striking when closely matched to the wearer""s other apparel and accessories (e.g. tie and/or handkerchief).
In order to expand the consumer market for such jewelry, attempts have been made to introduce the concept of interchangeability into the high-end market by multiplying the amount of use provided by the cuff link. To date, attempts to provide a cuff link that projects multiple appearances have involved the incorporation of complex lock mechanisms that permit the substitution of links in toto. Such an approach requires the wearer to make any desired link substitutions prior to inserting the cuff link into a shirt cuff. Otherwise, the substitution process is significantly complicated by the tendency of a French cuff to fly off of the post between the front and back links unless both links are in place.
The present invention addresses the preceding and other shortcomings of the prior art by providing a cuff link that includes a front link and a back link. Means are provided for joining the front link to the back link. At least one of the links comprises a frame engaged to the means for joining and a removable element having an ornamental exterior surface. The frame and the removable element each has at least one internally-mounted magnet arranged for magnetically interlocking a removable element to the frame.
The preceding and other features and advantages of the present invention will be further apparent from the detailed description that follows. Such description is accompanied by a set of drawing figures. Numerals of the drawing figures, corresponding to those of the written description, point to the various features of the invention with like numerals referring to like features throughout both the written description and the drawing figures.